


Roxanne

by tkae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moulin Rouge AU, Possessive Behavior, Suffering, its moulin rouge of course its gonna be sad, theres no actual porn tho so, u know the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkae/pseuds/tkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moulin Rouge AU - El Tango de Roxanne Scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxanne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minishiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minishiba/gifts).



> Moulin Rouge AU because I NEEDED IT????  
> I REALLY NEEDED IT???  
> Actually it'd be cool if someone else would write the whole story bc i can't write plot i just can t do it man  
> anyways i wrote this real quick on my phone and i only quickly edited it so  
> if somethings wrong it's probably not meant to be wrong  
> also my french is a lil dated its been a bit since i was actively writing in french so excuse-moi, s'il vous plait. th ank s  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rn0xXo1gwGY

               "Without trust, there can be no love."

 

               Slips of delicious skin are shown, so white, so pure, and he's glistening in the moonlight. Fingers, which are not mine, caress his skin, slowly, savoring each and every movement. The sharpest pain is digging me in the chest, and is choking the oxygen from my lungs, it's like fire has consumed me whole and licks of flame constantly flicker on my heart, trying to set it ablaze. My fingers itch and tremble as I sit and imagine someone else other than myself touching him, holding him, loving him. Unbearable would be an extreme understatement, I feel like my heart is being stripped away torturously slow, one piece at a time. Everytime I imagine it, his lips are parted, breathing heavily, a moan slipping out so effortlessly. And it's not me. It's not me who's inciting those noises from his sweet, delectable throat. The nape that I've covered with kisses and bites and bruises on more than one occasion. My brow furrows unbelievably low and I close my eyes, using my fingers to pinch at the crease between my eyes. I sigh out loud and suppress a long groan. My body shivers and I can't sit still.

 

               He's being touched right now, as I sit here without him. he's being _tainted_ by someone else's scent.

 

               "Jealousy will drive you _mad_."

               I can't help but hear the only thing that's on my mind at the moment and when the orchestra starts, I **_have_** to get up and do _something._ I end up pacing up and down the side of the stage as the dancers takes their places. Every bow of the violin, slices me deeper than the last, right in the deepest bowels of my chest. It's more than I can stand. Digging my nails into my palm, the images start to seep back into my mind. Someone _else_ moving against his milky hips, someone _else_ slipping their tongue into his exquisite mouth, someone _else_ giving him more pleasure than he could possibly ask for. Someone _else, someone else, **someone else**_.

 _It's not me_. I bite back the urge to drop to my knees and cry out deep and loud. There's nothing I can do but suffer and cringe and whimper while I despair and agonize in his absence. I need him. I need him here with me, next to me, holding my hand, interlacing his fingers in between mine, telling me that it's going to be okay, flashing his dazzling smile at without a moment's notice. I need him to kiss me and hold me and _love me_. I want for nothing more than for him to love me with every inch of his being. I crave for it. _I’m aching for it_.

               I have to leave, I can't be here any longer listening to this melancholy, ballad of jealousy. I can't do it, it's too caustic, too insufferable.

 

               The whitest  and coldest flakes of snow have saved themselves for tonight, it seems. My fingers and toes are numbing by the minute as I make my way across the courtyard. Without even the slightest bit of hesitation, I look up at the tall building towering over the Moulin Rouge, wondering just which level, my lover is being taken from me on. I don't have to wonder for long, when I see a figure on a balcony all the way at the top, gazing down at me, anxiously.

               " _Koushi._ " I whisper to myself, intensely. " _Koushi, Koushi, my Koushi. **My** sweet, sweet Koushi."_

               My heart drums hard against my chest, and my mind is spinning. I can't tell you how much worse the pain becomes after I see a glimpse of his beautiful face. All the oxygen and reason in the world have just violently ripped themselves from my mind, my lungs. A scraping and stabbing sensation take their places inside my chest and inside my head, and I…

 

               I...

               I don't know what to do.

               There's nothing I  _can_ do. _  
_

 

               I will my feet forward, sludging through the layers of snow, back to my apartment, back to the place where I've held him in my arms through the entire night, back to the place where he's whispered sweet nothings in french into my mouth, back to the place, where I will fully be able to release the true horror and reality of this suffering.

               I slam the door open and fall to the floor not even raising to close it again when my body is wracked with sobs. My shoulders are shaking so violently and the most guttural, and heart wrenching cries are escaping from my throat. the pain, or the cold, whichever, is numbing my body, so badly, that I can't even feel the sobs coming from my body anymore, but I know that they are. Because there's nothing I _can_ do but cry.  I move my leg to forcefully fam the door shut, and i bring both my hands to my face, attempting to keep the darkness in my head, so I can never see those images of him being tainted again. 

 

               

* * *

 

               I'm shivering, when I wake up, and the tears are crusted around my eyes and face. I'm still on the floor but something warm is wrapped around my hand. I can't even bring myself to open my eyes when I pull him down into a body crushing embrace. My body is wracked with tremors as I call his name out over and over.

               "Koushi. Koushi. Koushi. My sweet, lovely Koushi." His arms snake around my body and I feel him trembling, something wet, sliding down my neck.

               "I love you. I love you. I love you. I need you. Please don't leave me. I love you. I love you." My voice is rough and hoarse and desperate and filled with sadness. We clutch and grasp at anything we can to bring ourselves closer to each other.

 

               "Je t'aimerais toujours. Je ne te quitterais jamais. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. I love you. I love you so much. I did not want it. It was not _you_. Je **_te_** voulais, Daichi." I breathe in his scent and bury my fingers into his soft, light strands of hair. My eyelids flutter open and his face is stricken with increasing pain. He's been crying for a while. I bring myself together and stand up looking down at his puffy, heavenly face. The tears that put themselves in his eyes claw at my heart and I lean down to sweep him up into my arms where I take him into the bedroom. I place him very softly on the bed and begin to strip everything off of him as fast as I am capable of. It's dark and I can’t see his body apart from his eyes where the moonlight is reflecting off them. I don't dare look at his body anyway, for fear of seeing something left from a stranger. He whimpers as I strain to pull him flush against my own bare body under the covers. It sends me further into the pits of hell than I already am and for the rest of the night I hold him remarkably close and let the words of my complete devotion and intense adoration tumble one after another out of my mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> are u suffering  
> because i am  
> time to s l e ep


End file.
